


Ferdinand eats a Custard Cream Bun

by iroiroriro



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkward Boners, Baking, Bread, Comedy, Coming Untouched, Crack Treated Seriously, First Time Blow Jobs, Food Issues, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is STUPID, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iroiroriro/pseuds/iroiroriro
Summary: And Hubert unintentionally stares.One thing leads to another becausedamn it, Ferdinand.





	Ferdinand eats a Custard Cream Bun

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thing that now exists.
> 
> ALSO!! I haven't played the game and I've only watched other people's gameplays so some students might be ooc

A custard cream bun is a type of milk bread pastry from the east. It is soft, circular in shape and the only way it differs from normal milkbread is that it has cream custard filling inside.

Hubert narrows his eyes as Byleth sets down the tray of 'custard cream buns' down a table, possessing a shinning gleam in his eyes that makes him look proud despite the blank face he always has equipped. Something about it makes the Vestra want to leap back and hiss. At the side, Lindhart quietly watches as the results of his and the professor's kitchen endeavors are presented to the rest of the Black Eagles.

Those do not look like custard cream buns. 'Buns' are supposed to be circular in shape.

"A-are those the... B-buns with cream filling y-you were talking about making?" Bernadetta nervously asks and the professor vigorously nods with the blankest face in history.

Do not call them 'buns', Bernadetta. It is insulting to buns. And the filling is called a 'filling' because they should be inside.

There was approximately two beats of unnerving silence before Lindhart steps forward for an explanation. "He thought it would be more fun to make them in different shapes instead of the usual round one," he says with a somewhat defeated look, pursing his lips at the shrinking Bernadetta who looks like she knows what actually might've gone wrong.

Well, you see, if bread doughs are uneven and in different shapes and sizes when put in the oven... they won't all cook evenly now, won't they?

Byleth takes a big, _oddly_ shaped, leaking bun and shows it to Dorothea, who in turn takes it gingerly with only the tips of her fingers, almost as if she's afraid it would bite her hand off.

One who has moderate knowledge of baking could easily see that the bottom is still a little underbaked. Caspar doesn't but the look on Bernadetta's face makes him instinctively take a step backwards. Unfortunately, he hits Petra who's stepping forward to get a better look, curiosity and wonder in her eyes. Someone else feels as excited as Byleth about this at least.

"It's a flower," Byleth's smooth, monotonous voice echoes in the now dreadfully quiet dining room as he receives mixed reactions of raised eyebrows, confused blinks and grimaces from both students and teachers alike, save from an understanding _'ohhhh'_ from a nodding Petra.

What are you nodding about, Petra? How can you see the flower, Petra? You must be kidding, Petra.

Dorothea can only awkwardly laugh as she shuffles to the side, holding the bread at arm's length. Caspar's honest face shows that his mind is blearing alarms, trapped between a table and the plum-haired girl as the Professor hands him another big bun akin to a burnt amalgamation of chestnuts.

"That's a sea lion," Byleth points. Petra gasps in joy at the bread in Caspar's hands. Where is the sea lion, Petra? What does it have that's even remotely similar to a sea lion, Petra? Have you _seen_ a sea lion before, Petra?

Hubert furrows his eyebrows and glances at the seated Edelgard beside him who, somewhat surprisingly, looks like there's hundreds of questions running in her mind. Her steel blue eyes dart from the professor, to the bread, then to the professor, then back to the bread again.

It could be that she is thinking of a way to turn Byleth down without upsetting him or making him sad. It's quite astounding how much simple emotion he can show without changing his face and only using his eyes.

A voice pipes up that catches Hubert's attention. Ferdinand bouncily heads closer to the professor and actually _asks_ for one, undoubtedly catching the way Lady Edelgard looked.

Fool. He's bound to get himself a stomach ache if he decides to turn this into a competition and asks for more than one.

Thinking, Byleth looks over his tray of bread and fishes out... a stunted baguette. He hands it to a blinking Ferdinand.

"That's a caterpillar," he says and the sunset-haired Aegir's eyebrows shoot up. Ah, well, Hubert can somewhat see the _sections_ that one can say makes up a caterpillar's body at least. What's unnerving is the way it is _**absolutely**_, unevenly baked.

One end looks so hard and solid that you can probably use it as a mace and hit someone with it while the other end is so soft it will probably leak the filling with the slightest squeeze. Ferdinand tries to hold it vertically, with the hard part at the bottom, but something makes him immediately put it back horizontally in a panicked speed. What, is there something inside? Is the filling so watery in that one that he can actually feel it _moving_?

Hubert can't help but feel a little concerned, despite himself. If there's something wrong with the professor's bread and something bad happens to the prime minister's eldest son, this will pose a problem to Lady Edelgard.

Bernadetta walks away with her bun, Byleth saying it's a rabbit despite it looking more like a sick urchin, and the professor turns and approaches their table, two shapes in hand. "This is an eagle," Byleth hands Lady Edelgard a bloated rockfish before continuing, "And this is a horse."

Petra beams at the 'eagle' and the 'horse' as Byleth turns to choose a bun for her. "Here's an elephant", he says as he hands Petra a misshapen dome. Petra nods joyfully as the professor points at one of its six hundred protrusions and claims it to be the trunk.

Hubert squints down at the forsaken homunculus that lies dead in his hands as Dorothea sits on a seat in-front of them, thoughtfully setting down a jug of water and three cups on the table. Looking at Dorothea's bun that's resting on top of one of the cups, it seems her bun's overbaked enough to be deemed safe with most of the custard filling already spilled out and hard.

How does one achieve an overbaked top and filling with an underbaked bottom? Hubert's head threatens to ache at the thought of it.

A resounding crack makes Hubert's head turn to his side, eyes wide and blinking as Edelgard breaks her bun into two. That's not a sound that milk bread is supposed to make. And milk bread isn't supposed to be crispy, flaky and contain layers. Edelgard frowns at her glorified croissant in both confusion and wonder.

"Lady Edelgard, if you deem it dangerous then I believe we do not have to consume it," Hubert says but the silver-haired Hresvelg shakes her head. "Do not worry, Hubert. I believe that if this really does pose a threat, then the Professor wouldn't have given them to us," she says with a smile as she takes a loud, crunchy bite before Hubert can stop her.

Again, a milk bread is **not** supposed to make that sound.

She raises her eyebrows and blinks before she continues eating. Judging from her reaction, then it must taste better than it looks, at least. Seeing their house leader eat, the others slowly start eating too and, surprisingly, no one has actually fainted or heaved it out. Except Caspar, actually, who seems to be having trouble biting into that rock Byleth calls bread.

Having finally given one to Lindhart, Byleth looks down at his tray that's still brimming with custard cream buns before looking around the dining hall.

Hanneman clears his throat as he stands up, patting the sides of his mouth with a napkin and taking his tray of dishes away as he lets out a string of excuses about 'forgetting something urgent'. Seteth, who was mid-bite, almost chokes as he whips his head to look at the back of a swiftly retreating Hanneman in utter betrayal. The green-haired man accidentally makes eye contact with Byleth as he does so and freezes immediately.

He slowly sits up straighter as the young professor approaches his and Flayn's table with a spring in his step.

Hubert shakes his head before biting down his own bread, which, surprisingly, doesn't taste half bad. It's... average, which is a lot better than what he is actually expecting based on its looks. There's a bitter aftertaste to it that reminds him of coffee and he wonders if that is on purpose or just the result of a devilish ritual that Byleth did while baking. He's tasted worse at least.

The Vestra glances at Lady Edelgard and Dorothea, who has decided to eat their buns by pinching out small bite-sized pieces as they chat, before ignoring a startlingly happy "That's a fish!!" from Flayn and looking around to see how the rest of the Black Eagles are faring.

His eyes land on Ferdinand.

Rather, his line of vision actually just passes by him as he takes a bite and it kind of freezes there. 

The Aegir, after taking a tentative bite on the soft end of the bun, winces as a drop of thick cream trickles down the side of his mouth. He immediately latches off, licking his lip before catching the spill with his thumb and leading it back to his tongue.

Hubert watches as the other noble laps up the cream, seemingly in slow motion. Ferdinand licks his lips, surprised at the mundane flavor it probabaly has, before seeing the rest of the cream spill out of the bread.

Then he lewdly sucks at the tip.

The dark-haired noble feels his throat dry, mouth slowly hanging open as he watches Ferdinand. Noticing that some cream is also spilling from where he bit first, the Aegir takes in more of the bread in his mouth and continues to suck, carefully biting in slowly to catch some of the cream that spills inside of his mouth.

Ferdinand gulps even though he's not finished with the bite yet. That's the cream. Hubert forcibly blinks his eyes so he can make them look away. Goddess, what does the Aegir think is he doing? Is somebody else seeing this?

His eyes discreetly dart around, seeing the other Black Eagles absorbed in chatting and looking for ways to properly eat their buns, the rest of the students pointedly looking down at their own food to avoid accidental eye contact with Professor Byleth while eating at record speed, and Seteth busying the professor up to save the other students from the drasted buns with Flayn seemingly not knowing but enjoying their conversation nonetheless.

As if magnetized, Hubert's treacherous eyes drift back to the other noble.

Fate must be playing tricks on him for at that exact moment, Ferdinand decides to dart his tongue out and lick the underside of the bread. Who does that?! There's nothing there! The only thing it does is send a jolt of electricity up _something_ _else's_ underside.

Ferdinand chews and licks his lips after gulping down his first bite. His first bite. Goodness, how long is this going to take? Why on earth is he still watching? Why is Ferdinand even holding the bread weirdly like that? Is he doing this on purpose?

He can't be. There's no way he-

At that moment, their eyes meet. Hubert's breathing stops as Ferdinand blinks at him. The orange-haired noble just points at the Vestra's forgotten bun and mouths "Eat up. It's not that bad," before going back to eat.

And by eat, Hubert means jolting as the filling spills to the side of the bun when the Aegir takes another bite. Instead of, you know, turning the bread so the spill faces him_ like a normal person would_, he keeps the bread in place and slowly drags his tongue to the side.

It's not difficult to imagine that bread to be something else.

Ferdinand doesn't notice some cream stain his cheek. The Vestra gets a blood-boiling desire to lick it off. He bites into the middle, digging a hole there, and Hubert feels his hand twitch as the other noble carefully squeezes the bread so that the filling can exit and land into his waiting mouth.

Put that treacherous tongue back in your mouth, Ferdinand, _or so help me_. Surely he can still catch the filling without his tongue lolled out like that.

As if hearing Hubert's thoughts, Ferdinand closes the distance. Instead of relief, however, the Vestra just feels himself get increasingly more agitated as the other noble _languidly_ laps the rest of the cream out of it, eyes closed. That's not something you do to your food, surely he must be doing this on purpose.

But what for? Hubert just doesn't understand at all.

Dorothea glances at Hubert as he lets out a shaky breath. Confused, she turns her head to follow his line of sight only to see the way Ferdinand is now biting into the harder part of the bread and having trouble with it. 

"It appears one of the cooks pitied Caspar enough to give him a bread knife," Edelgard comments and the other girl looks at the sky-haired noble who's splitting the bun in two like how a carpenter would a plank using a saw. Dorothea laughs at the sight before turning back to Edelgard and noticing the way Hubert's eyes are focused.

Quite predatory, she can't help but think. She gives another glance behind her only to double-take as she realizes what the pale noble is actually seeing.

Reflexively, she lightly kicks one of the legs of the Vestra's chair, bringing him back to the present earth. Hubert blinks and narrows his eyes at Dorothea. "Oops, sorry! Didn't mean to do that," she apologizes but gives him _a look_.

Hubert simply nods, not trusting his voice to not crack if he does reply, and goes back to eating his bread with vengeance, crossing his legs and cursing himself due to this predicament he finds himself in.

Unfortunately, his uniform jacket isn't long enough to cover his... problem. His pants are baggy, at least. With Ferdinand also finishing up with his formerly phallic bread, Hubert downs a full glass of water in one go and excuses himself while everyone is still busy avoiding the professor's sight, approaching the current bane of his existence from behind.

"I need you outside, _now_. There's something we must speak about," Hubert speaks lower and faster than anything Ferdinand has ever heard from him, voice husky with urgency.

Ferdinand was about to argue, because he's Ferdinand, until he sees that the other noble looks like he can't stay in place, back hunched and not carrying himself with the same confident air like how he usually does. Hubert must really find this important for him to lose composure like this. "Then, in haste," the Aegir says as he stands up without a fight, much to Hubert's surprise, and follows him away into an empty corridor.

Upon making sure that there's nobody around, he immediately turns and walks up to Ferdinand, who stands his ground despite the sudden close proximity because, well, he's Ferdinand.

"_Are you doing this on purpose?_" Hubert hisses at the shorter noble, voice oozing with venom. Ferdinand blinks. "Doing what on purpose? You're the one who called me here with such urgency," Ferdinand picks up his volume due to the sudden animosity and Hubert gives him a silencing motion with his hands. "_I meant what you're doing with the stupid bun_," Hubert whisper-shouts even though there's only the two of them there.

Ferdinand looks around to check if they really are alone, which they are save for a cat sleeping in the bushes, and he's left wondering where on earth this conversation is heading. "Whatever are you talking about? I was eating it like everybody else," the Aegir replies, trying hard not to hiss back and be affected by what anger seems to be possessing the gloomy noble right now.

"You were eating like one would-" and he just stops, does some movements with his hands while glaring into the Aegir's eyes, and expects Ferdinand to understand what he means. Ferdinand doesn't.

"I do not understand what the problem is nor what it is that seems to give you such agony," he starts in confusion. "I was simply savouring it properly like one would a delicacy such as-" he gets cut off by a deep, mocking growl. "**_Simply savouring it properly?_**" Hubert repeats his words and Ferdinand can't help but stutter as his heart decides to skip a beat at the way he feels the voice reverbrate in the other noble's chest.

"I- Yes! I was simply- simply _savouring_ it properly! I could not see there to be a fault in that?" Ferdinand stands his ground and doesn't back down as Hubert approaches infinitely closer, seemingly out for revenge.

Their chests are now touching and his knees feel weak somehow. Surely, the other noble can't feel the racing of his panicking heartbeat, yes?

"And where did you learn how to _'savour'_ like that, pray tell?" Ferdinand can _feel_ the deep, angry rumble of Hubert's voice near his ear and suppresses a shudder, hands raising flat against the Vestra's diaphragm to at least put a couple centimeters of distance between their bodies. "I- I read it in a book," he lets out, almost a whisper, fearing his voice will shake should he say it any louder.

"A... book?" Hubert repeats dumbly. Ferdinand closes his eyes, his breathing shallow. He felt it, didn't he? There's no way the Vestra would push this further had he not felt the rapid beating of his heart threatening to jump out of his chest. He can feel something hard press against his hip and he can only ask the Goddess for strength to not make his feet collapse under him. "B-Bernadetta's," he bites back a sound when he feels a hot breath of air touch the tip of his ear.

Which is a huff of unbiased exasperation, by the way.

"I- I simply just finished reading it earlier today and thought I should test if it were really true," Ferdinand breathlessly spills to him as if he were at knife point in a confessional booth. Hubert processes this newfound information as a cog turns in his brain. He got such a thing from a book written by Bernadetta? What kind of book is it that it would have something like that? He would have to talk to her about this later. For now though-

He steps back, making Ferdinand jolt in surprise. The orange-haired noble is now breathing heavily, the Vestra notices. Did he really spook him that bad? "**Do not** ever do it again. Understood? It is very... Improper, especially for a noble such as you," Hubert chastises. 

"Improper? What is it that you mean?" The Aegir asks dumbly, confusion apparent in his features. Should he really tell him? "Such... techniques are not used for eating," he simply says.

Ferdinand, however, in his apparent quest to discover what he actually did wrong, steps closer and brings their chests together again. "I won't know if you don't tell me," he asks resolutely and, by all higher beings out there, the shorter noble does _not_ have the right to look up at him with such wide puppy eyes when there's but 5 inches of height difference between them.

With a vexed click of a tongue, Hubert leans down a little and hears the Aegir's breath stop, warm amber eyes focused on a cold, serpentine one. Hubert raises a hand to touch the other's face and Ferdinand's eyebrows raise when the Vestra wipes something off of his cheek.

Custard cream.

Without breaking eye contact, Hubert brings his thumb to his tongue and slowly licks it off, the digit pressed flat against it. The cream from Ferdinand's bread seems to be a lot sweeter than his, Hubert notes. The Vestra watches as Ferdinand's eyes follow the movement, letting out a shaky breath. After a few seconds, his eyes widen as the information registers in his mind.

"I... Oh..."

"Yes. **_'Oh'_**," Hubert mockingly repeats but before he can step back again, the other noble grabs his biceps in increasing alarm, a deep hue blossoming on his face. "I- Did somebody else-" "No one did," Hubert replies. Well, maybe except Dorothea but she didn't see the worst parts so it should be fine. "They were all too busy avoiding the professor's eyes to look up from their food," he assures, patting the embarrassed Aegir's arm.

"...Is that so," Ferdinand doesn't let go of the other noble, hands loosening and tightening as if contemplating something. "It seems I've caused you such a plight. I humbly apologize. If there's anything I can do to..." he trails off, slowly realizing what the words that are coming out of his mouth could mean.

Hubert's expression darkens.

"Surely, you jest," he whispers low, a growl edging in his throat. Ferdinand gasps as he feels a pair of big hands find their place on either side of his hips, firmly squeezing. "I... do not," the Aegir whispers breathlessly.

"Then we should hurry before they wonder what is keeping us," Hubert takes a hold of Ferdinand's wrist and all but drags him back to his quarters, expertly dodging paths to avoid other students and people's line of sight.

The moment they enter the Vestra's dim room, Ferdinand gets pushed against the door and is met with a deep kiss, a sound escaping him as the taller noble wastes no time plunging his tongue into his mouth and tasting the sweeter flavours that lingered there.

Hubert huffs as he breaks away but still stays close enough that their foreheads touch, discreetly sliding the lock of his door close as he licks his lips. "You taste like honey. It seems the professor actually tailored each piece to our tastes, surprisingly enough," he comments, watching the shorter noble pant with unfocused eyes.

"Fòdlan to Ferdinand von Aegir?" Said noble looks up at the Vestra, giving his own kiss-bruised lips a soft bite. Ah, how can Hubert move away from such a scrumptious dessert tempting to get ravished?

Hubert dives in for more, his hand holding the back of Ferdinand's head so it won't hit the door, running his long fingers through soft hair. The Aegir feels his head spin so he closes his eyes, moans swallowed into deep, wet kisses and playful bites. The need for air is what breaks them apart but even through the heavy panting, a thin line of saliva still connects their lips.

"Mind showing me what more those pretty lips could do?" Hubert taunts, voice husky with arousal. Ferdinand gasps as a wet tongue licks a line from his jaw to the tip of his ear, the taller noble lapping at the exposed skin of his neck. "On your knees, sunshine," The Aegir gets taken aback by the request but before he could bark something back, a hand slithers its way to cup on his hardening arousal and squeezes.

Ferdinand lets out a surprised moan and his knees buck, sending him sliding from the door down to the floor. "I-" the shorter noble starts but stops, watching as Hubert unclasps his belt and lets his pants fall low enough to pull out his dick.

It's quite... huge. The Aegir gulps, wetting his lips. Will such a thing fit in his mouth?

"I'm afraid I haven't done this before so I may be sloppy," he says, raising a hand to lightly wrap around it, not quite sure where to start. Hubert hums, bringing two fingers under Ferdinand's chin to lift it, his thumb softly running across the other's plump lips.

"From how you were doing earlier, I'm sure you'll do amazing," Hubert says as the orange-haired noble's cheeks redden. "Do not remind me of it! It's embarrassing!" Ferdinand complains and receives a light chuckle from the man before him.

Gingerly, he wets his lips and licks the underside of Hubert's dick, sliding his tongue to the tip and giving it a kiss before looking up at the other noble to check if he's doing it right.

Based on the arousal and light flush on Hubert's face, he guesses he's doing fine. A hand moves to rest on his hair, caressing gently and not really guiding him anywhere. So... does he, like, just put it in or something?

He pools saliva in his mouth and wets the head with it as he laps onto it. "Suck," Hubert reminds and the Vestra's breath hitches, cutting off a curse, as Ferdinand nods while doing so.

...And he stays there only doing so, unmoving for a few seconds as if he's simply sucking on a lollipop. The shorter noble startles a little when another hand gently tangles itself in his hair and starts to slowly guide his head forward.

After a few inches, Ferdinand makes a choking sound and lightly pats on Hubert's thigh, making the Vestra pull his head away from his dick and let the other noble cough to the side. "Relax your throat. Don't squeeze around it," Hubert instructs as he pries Ferdinand's mouth wide open with two fingers, lifting his tongue up with a thumb.

"Now try only using your tongue first, hm?" The Vestra says as he pinches the pink organ between his index and middle finger, rubbing and pulling as his other hand softly runs up and down Ferdinand's chin and neck.

Saliva trickles down the side of the sunset-haired noble's mouth as he closes his eyes, muffled sounds of pleasure leaving him while he drowns in the feeling of fingers pushing against his tongue and a warm hand gently caressing and pressing against his throat, adam's apple bobbing as he gulps around the dark-haired noble's digits.

Hubert pulls his fingers out and the other immediately perks up to follow, unfocused and half-lidded eyes blinking as the Vestra pushes the tip of his dick into his mouth in exchange. He welcomes it with a longing moan, sucking with fervor as Hubert pushes in deeper, entranced by the sight of the amber-eyed noble in-front of him.

"Yes, that's it. Just like that," Hubert pants, delicately coaxing Ferdinand's head forward and backward as he gently thrusts into the heat of his wet mouth. "You're doing phenomenal, Ferdinand," the Vestra receives a muffled moan in response, amber eyes desperately looking up at him and him only. 

Hubert dares to push in deeper, feeling the tip of his cock hit the back of Ferdinand's throat and letting it stay there for a few seconds until he can feel the other noble beginning to gag. His dick slides out easily and the Aegir doesn't waste time lapping at the side, tracing protruding veins with wet, open-mouthed kisses before sliding it back into his mouth, using his other hand to squeeze and jack off the rest of it that he is unable to put in.

A low moan leaves Hubert as he hunches down, an arm bracing him against the door while the other rests on Ferdinand's head, running through his hair and combing it back to see more of his face. "Ah, how beautiful you are like this," Hubert whispers a prayer, tracing Ferdinand's jaw with the tips of his fingers, but the other noble seems to not hear him.

The Aegir lets out muffled moans, bobbing his head to and from with much fervor as he goes a little bit deeper each time, spit dripping down his mouth as he chokes a little whenever he goes farther than what he can take.

"Ah, Ferdinand, I'm going to-" Hubert gasps as the other noble tries to take him in whole, throat squeezing around the unwelcome intrusion. Ferdinand whines around the heavy weight on his tongue, fucking his mouth with Hubert's cock deeper and faster as the Vestra struggles to pull him away, the tight grip in his hair serving to only make him suck harder.

He feels something pour down his throat and jolts, retreating too late. The rest of the dark-haired noble's cum spills into his open mouth and drips down his chin, a few splurts reaching his uniform. Hubert's eyes widen hungrily as he gazes at Ferdinand, his perfect eyebrows pointing upwards and his sore mouth wide open with his tongue lolled out, thick white fluid mixed with his own spit resting on it.

The Vestra heavily pants, watching for a few more seconds before willing himself to step away and clean the noble up, fixing his pants on the way.

"You've made yourself into quite a beautiful mess, although I did warn you," he says as he fishes out a piece of cloth, draped over the back of his chair, before turning around and freezing in his steps. Ferdinand, eyes unfocused and seemingly looking far away, closes his mouth and _gulps_, humming a little moan as he thumbs the fluid that trickled down his chin and leads it back to his mouth, tongue darting out afterwards to lick his swollen lips.

"_Damn it, Ferdinand_," Hubert curses as he walks back fast, falling to his knees with his fist closing on the back of Ferdinand's head to meet him in a rough, salty kiss. The momentum sends the other noble falling to the side, pinned down under the taller noble as he gets showered by lust and affection.

A hand travels from the shorter noble's rib down to his side, giving his hip a rough squeeze before firmly grasping his thigh and pulling his leg up, Hubert hooking it over his shoulder as he deftly unbuckles Ferdinand's belt. The Vestra pushes the uniform jacket out of the way and feels his breathing stop when he pulls on the Aegir's pants, a sticky, dripping mess already there. "Well... I'm afraid I've already..." color blooms on the shorter noble's face as Hubert chuckles. "It's quite alright, there's nothing to be ashamed of," the Vestra lowers his head as Ferdinand lifts himself up with his elbows, eyes wide.

"_Ah- __Hubert!_" Ferdinand squirms as the taller noble licks a long stripe from the base of his already soft dick to the head, sensitive from just coming. "Shhhhh," the Vestra smirks as he pulls off Ferdinand's boots and pants, throwing them somewhere behind him and settling himself between the Aegir's legs.

"It's my turn to make you feel _even better_," he whispers darkly, kissing the inside of Ferdinand's smooth thigh and feeling it shudder under his touch, the shorter noble's knees threatening to close as Hubert licks down, circling Ferdinand's balls and drawing a wet line down his taint until he reaches _somewhere_ _lower_.

"Hey, someone left their gloves here," Caspar, who has _finally_ finished eating, calls out to Byleth, pointing at a pair of pristine white gloves. "Yes, this is where Ferdinand had been... has been eating," Petra helpfully supplies, looking around to look for said noble. Huh. Where _is_ Ferdinand?

Edelgard looks to her side and takes Hubert's forgotten gloves before standing. "I believe I know where he is. I'll return it to him now," she says and Caspar just gives the garments to her without question.

"...Do you really?" Dorothea side eyes the silver-haired noble who just gives her a smile before walking off.

Huh. Dorothea watches her go out of the dining hall to make her way to the dorms before she freezes and scrambles to catch up.

"Wait! At least give them a grace period!"

**Author's Note:**

> Alt title: Hubert gets a blowjob and pays it off by eating ass like a champ
> 
> \------------
> 
> <s>Aight, I actually drew a sketch of Ferdinand eating the damned bread (which started this idea) but I **refuse** to be horny on main cuz I have people I personally know there</s>
> 
> Guess who [posted it anyways](https://twitter.com/Nriya_egg/status/1174816370652876801) despite saying she didn't want to
> 
> Anyways, **thanks for reading!! I hope ya'll enjoyed it!**
> 
> English isn't my first language so my bad if there's any wrong grammar or spelling errors!


End file.
